


on some other night

by tabris



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some magic only works in the moonlight and Zhou Mi's just masochistic enough to need this sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on some other night

In the wee hours of the morning, Zhou Mi forces himself to ignore Kyuhyun's annoyed snuffle and untangles himself from his long limbs. Some magic only works in the moonlight and Zhou Mi's just masochistic enough to need this sometimes.

He pulls a necklace out of the back of a drawer — a gaudy, sparkly thing (he tells Kyuhyun it's from Heechul and Heechul it came from Kyuhyun; neither are the wiser). The chain loops over his wristbone when he holds it up to the window, starlight catching on rhinestones shooting tiny rainbows on the ceiling. Through the charm, Zhou Mi catches a glimpse of what might have been: another him in another place, smiling and laughing on stage or behind a camera, another Kyuhyun bringing a stadium to tears with a single pure note.

In the end it doesn't matter, what's done is done and nothing can change that, but still he looks, only putting the jewelry away once the pictures begin to fade into sunrise. As he looks down at Kyuhyun twisted in blankets meant for two, he remembers _why_ and all of the could have beens become nothing more than dust motes swirling along the windowsill.


End file.
